User blog:I Am Knowledge/Myosotis, The Flower of Chivalry
Myosotis, the Flower of Chivalry ;Lore To be added later. ;Combat Role Myosotis is a DPS melee Fighter that excels at chasing down fleeing opponents with her abilities. Unlike most Fighters, Myosotis relies more on Ability Power, and can deal a high amount of burst with high Ability Power builds. |date = N/A |health = 35 |attack = 70 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 55 |hp = 430 (+90) |mana = 215 (+40) |damage = 53.2 (+3.1) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+3.3%) |range = 125 |armor = 14.75 (+3.75) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.65) |speed = 320 }} Abilities of her AP, and heals her for of total damage dealt. The Light Ward lasts 6 seconds. |firstname = Path of Light |firstinfo = (Active): Myosotis' rapidly dashes in a straight line, dealing magic damage and blinding enemies hit. *'Range:' 650 |firstlevel = |secondname = Ardent Chains |secondinfo = (Active): Myosotis summons magical chains to tether enemy champions in a cone. Enemies tethered lose a percentage of their movespeed taking magic damage each second for 3 seconds, while Myosotis gains half of the movespeed stolen and is healed for half of the damage. Note : The duration of the tether is not affected by crowd control reduction. However, the duration of the slow is still affected. *'Mana Cost:' 85 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Tears Thunderbolt |thirdinfo = (Active): Myosotis empowers her blade, causing her next attack to deal bonus magic damage. While her sword is still empowered, she may cast the skill again to fire the energy as a skillshot, dealing only the magic damage. Enemies hit will be revealed have their Magic Resistance reduced by 15% for 2 seconds. If the energy is not used at all, she is refunded half the mana cost. *'Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Ascension |ultiinfo = (Passive): Reduces the duration of crowd control effects by 10% / 15% / 20% (Active): Myosotis reaches a state of ascension, doubling her ultimate's passive, reducing all incoming damage, increasing the bonus damage for her innate by 25%, and increasing the innate healing. *'Duration:' 15 seconds |ultilevel = }} Recommended Items Quotes ;Upon Selection *I shall be your sword! ;Attacking *Vanquish the wicked! *Strike them down! *They fall by my hand! *My fury hath no bounds! *Cut a path! ;Moving *This way. *I will not falter! *I know not fear. *If it is necessary. *Take heart. *Balance is power. ;Moving (with Ascension) *Lift up the hearts of the righteous! *I shine with the purest of light! *Never waver! *I fear no evil. *My zeal grants me strength! *My fervor guides me. ;Casting Ascension *I fear no darkness! *You will fall! ;Taunt *Fear me, all ye wicked and evil. ;Taunt (with Ascension) *I bring your salvation... total annihilation. ;Joke *Though you may fall, I may still lift you up...! ;Joke (in range of friendly ) *Irie! Irie! She's the best! She'll dash in, ult and beat the rest! Category:Custom champions